Sweet
by tenkage onna
Summary: Masaru blinked stupidly, and Yoshino rolled her eyes, turning back to her own strawberry ice cream cone. It sort of tasted like... falcomon/ikuto, hinted masaru/ikuto


an idea a friend gave me ne.

warnings: fluff, light shounen ai, insult to teh ice cream (cause its sweeter than me D (no, jk jk))  
inspiration: a friend's idea of lovers sharing ice cream.  
reason: cause i wanna.  
rating: not even T  
pairing: ikuto/falcomon, either way you wish to phrase it. hinted masaru/ikuto.  
summary: masaru blinked stupidly, and yoshino rolled her eyes, turning back to her own strawberry ice cream cone. it sort of tasted like...  
disclaimer: i dont own it, the men would be girlier if i did.

er...enjoy? flames welcome. second time really writing this sorta pairing so...be gentle?? if you feel like it...

llllllllllll

They stared intently at the sweet, noting the weird cream. It looked like something else, but the two kept quiet, watching the other humans and Digimon eat their ice cream. As far as Ikuto could tell, it was cold and melting quickly, making a small puddle on the table. Next to him, Falcomon looked at the ice cream as if it was something dangerous. After all, he'd never seen anything like this, and it even smelled strange. He frowned a little, glancing at the other humans before looking back at the ice cream.

"It looks safe..."

"But you never know..."

Masaru raised an eyebrow. "Its just ice cream, its not like its poisoned." he said in exasperation.

Ikuto frowned at this. If Masaru would eat it, then why shouldn't he? Surely the older male wouldn't lie. As if reading his mind, Falcomon frowned more, and would have glared at the brunette if it wouldn't have bothered Ikuto. He knew his friend had a tiiiiny crush, and he hated it. Masaru had just appeared, why should HE get Ikuto's affection! But despite his jealously, the Digimon refused to do anything, knowing the other wouldn't be happy.

However...

Taking the cone from the blunette, the bird said, "I'll test it for you if you want."

The boy blinked and frowned a little. He didn't need proof, but he let him do as he wanted. A few seconds passed by, and with a nervous gulp, Falcomon poked the ice cream with his tongue, instantly withdrawing it and shivering. Too sweet! As if reading this wrongly, the blunette looked at him in concern. "Falcomon, are you okay?" he asked, eying the ice cream warily.

He was about to say ice cream was disgustingly sweet, but he noted the others staring at him oddly, and bit his tongue. Masaru raised an eyebrow, as to ask what was up, and this only seemed to aggravate Falcomon more. As if to prove nothing was wrong at all, he bravely took another taste of the sickeningly sweet treat. Everyone watched him oddly, but he didn't care. He refused to lose to Masaru! Even if technically it wasn't a fight in any way, to him, it was.

Falcomon managed to eat half of the ice cream before the taste got to him, making his head ache a little. He handed the cone to Ikuto again, defeated and crestfallen. The blunette took the ice cream cone and eyed it warily for a second, then glancing at the sullen looking Digimon. As if putting two and two together, he smiled a little and licked the ice cream, pausing only to comment on how it tasted good. Next to him, Falcomon blinked, taken aback. Because he wasn't eating the untouched part, he was eating the part HE had been eating.

Masaru blinked stupidly, and Yoshino rolled her eyes, turning back to her own strawberry ice cream cone. Touma had a small smile on his face, but it was gone quickly, as if it hadn't been there. He felt more than a little awkward, but the feeling was put off when the ice cream cone was shoved into his line of vision, blocking Masaru-tachi's forms with a pale pink strawberry blob of half eaten ice cream. Blinking, Falcomon looked up to see Ikuto, who smiled at him.

Something about that smile made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside, which was just plain weird he decided, but he didn't really mind it. Taking the offered treat, he licked it, pausing when he noted it didn't taste as obnoxiously sweet. It sort of tasted like... he stopped there and just bit into the cone, trying to push a small smile back.

Okay, so maybe ice cream wasn't SO bad. He could deal with it if it always tasted like Ikuto.

lllllllll

done! (isshotbyfanswhoclaimi'msickandwrong) xx

note: masaru-tachi would be like saying masaru and his group, or the masaru party. cause writing out everyone's names is annoying, and i'm laaaaaazy.


End file.
